


Daddy And I

by ArtJunkyard



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: A story for Lester’s non-existant family, Gen, Lester’s dad, Lester’s little brothers, What if Lester had a family, papadopoulos fam au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtJunkyard/pseuds/ArtJunkyard
Summary: People REALLY liked the 4th chapter of my ToA oneshot series and on the ToA discord, we made a whole family for Lester. There’s more detail on the discord sever about them, but this story is about Lester’s 4 year old brothers, Tyler and Tyrone, who meet Thomas, their dad, while on a field trip to the Police station. This takes place after Lester vanished.





	Daddy And I

**Author's Note:**

> People REALLY liked the 4th chapter of my ToA oneshot series and on the ToA discord, we made a whole family for Lester. There’s more detail on the discord sever about them, but here’s some things:  
> Tyler and Tyrone  
> •Youngest- 4 years old  
> •Twins  
> •Trouble makers  
> •“I think you’re cool Ollie!”  
> •* snicker snicker *  
> •Wear oversized football T-shirts  
> •Always getting hurt  
> •Daddy’s boys
> 
> Thomas  
> •The dad but also the best brother ever  
> •Wears dad jeans  
> •So. Many. Freckles.  
> •Drinks respect women juice 53727 times a day  
> •Tall and Lanky  
> •As mature as the twins

“Boys! Stop wandering off!” Mrs Fleming pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation as she watched the Trouble Twins - Tyler and Tyrone Papadopoulos - attempt to sneak away from the group of schoolchildren for the fourth time. She grabbed them and dragged the four-year-olds back while they snickered. Driving their teacher crazy was a lot more fun than listening to a policeman drone on and on about the responsibilities of his job. Their classmates seemed to agree, as no one was even looking at the elderly man anymore. And the two four-year-olds were much more interested in getting their Daddy’s attention. 

The tall, curly haired man stood at the front desk of the police station, heatedly discussing something with a bored-looking policeman. That was no surprise to the twins. Daddy was always here nowadays. He started coming last summer, when Big Bro Lester disappeared. The twins didn’t fully understand what had happened to their big brother, but they did know that they missed him and his silly jokes, his lanky awkwardness he’d inherited from their dad, and, most of all, when he would pick them up and pretend to be a dinosaur taking them to his lair to eat. Mummy always said they had weird games. They didn’t care. To them, it was the best part of the day. 

But a lot of things had changed lately. There were less laughs and smiles around the house. Mummy didn’t go to PTA meetings as much. She said that she couldn't concentrate the way she used to. And they couldn’t make her laugh when they referred to her arch nemesis, Helen, as ‘Hell-en’ anymore. 

Cameron, their adopted older brother, had changed too. He snapped more and wasn’t much fun to tease. He never wanted to play with them or Katie. The twins just couldn’t fully understand why. Surely Lester was just away to stay over with granny? That had to be it. It was a mystery as to why none of their family had come up with this simple answer, when it seemed so obvious. 

Daddy was the only one that remained unchanged. He was the same old silly dad, just a bit more tired. And that was to be expected if he kept up his weird habit going out on long walks at night. Mummy told him to stay in bed, but he didn’t listen to her. Now Mummy had employed Tyrone and Tyler to be her ‘Super Secret Service’ and tell Daddy to go to sleep whenever we heard him get out of bed. She said he’d listen to us. He did, for the most part. 

The twins checked to see if Mrs Fleming was looking, ready to make another attempt at freedom. They had it all planned out. They would run to Daddy, explain that they were bored, and he’d whisk them away from school and take them across the street to Mr Collins’ Ice-cream Parlour and then they’d all swear not to tell mummy. They didn’t need to verbally explain this to each other, of course. They had telepathic twin powers. At least, that’s what Daddy told them. They believed him. Why would he lie?

Tyrone and Tyler grinned impishly at each other before sneaking away from the huddle of kids and over to the front desk. As they approached, they began to catch the tone of Daddy’s speech. To their surprise, he sounded even scarier than that time Tyrone had gotten apple juice all over mummy’s new dress. They wondered what the policeman had done wrong - not that anything could be as bad as the apple juice incident. But this was no matter. Surely once daddy saw his best wee men, everything would be alright! 

But then they got closer. Suddenly, it seemed that they may not be able to fix this situation with their irresistible charming smiles. Daddy was not in the mood.

“-don’t care how long it takes you! He’s been missing for months now! You’ve hardly done anything!”  
“Sir,” the policeman replied, “You’ve got it all wrong. We can’t do anything. Orders from the top, you see.”  
Daddy took a deep breath. His scowl deepened. Daddy was at his worst when he was calm and angry. Tyler glanced nervously at Tyrone, and they subconsciously linked hands and held their breath, preparing for the storm. They didn’t want to move, for fear of drawing attention.

BANG. Daddy slammed his fists down on the table, making the desk shudder. Tyrone clamped his hand over Tyler’s mouth, and Tyler did the same for his brother. Daddy leaned over the desk and growled, “Then you better hope your boss sleeps with three bodyguards, because whenever I get my hands on that lazy pig, so help me I will TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!” He pounded the table again. He was yelling now, making the twins flinch, and the policeman sink down into his swivel chair. “IF YOU DON’T GET OFF YOUR BACKSIDES, I WILL REVERT TO BLACK MAIL. UNDERSTAND?”

Before the policeman could stutter an answer or call for backup, a tickle in Tyler’s throat tore loose. He coughed into the silence. 

Daddy spun around, his furious features present for a split second before he recognised who they were. His shoulders slumped and his faced melted into one of guilt and regret. The twins simultaneously noticed how exhausted daddy looked. Under his eyes were stained purple, and his skin was even paler than usual. A brow was creased with worry made all his freckles scrunch up.

“Hey boys,” he said quietly, crouching down to their level. He examined their terrified faces. “I’m sorry you saw that.”  
Tyrone sniffed. “I thought you said we weren’t supposed to get angry,” he whispered. Daddy smiled.  
“You’re completely right. I shouldn’t have lost my temper. I believe I owe you a favour.” He ruffled both boys’ spiky hair. “How about you go back to your teacher, and after school I’ll take you both to Mr Collins’ Ice-cream shop, eh?” Tyrone nodded enthusiastically, but Tyler looked unsure. He motioned for daddy to come closer and whispered something in his ear, and daddy nodded in response. Straightening himself up, he cleared his throat and said, “Okay tykes. Go back to Mrs Fleming. I don’t want to see any more escape attempts, agreed?”  
“Agreed!” The twins exclaimed. They ran back towards the group while Daddy turned back to the policeman at the front desk. As promised, he had an apology to make.


End file.
